Crocodile Hunter 5-Storm-The Weather Witch
by DarkSabertooth
Summary: You guessed it,Steve Irwin has returned and this time he goes after Ororo Munroe.Things are going to get stormy.


Ororo Munroe was watering the plants in her arboretum as she liked to do each morning. Afterwards she would ride the winds up into the clouds and enjoy the company of the birds. Then maybe a walk in the woods to enjoy the company of nature and she might even invite Logan to join her. 

A polite cough came from behind her and she turned to see Hank had brought her the morning mail. The smile died on her lips as she saw Hank's grave expression and then a frown marred her beautiful features as she saw what he was holding.

"Yes Storm Victor Creed has sent you another dozen red roses, a box of chocolates, some perfume and a love poem that he's written. You would seem to be his paramour."

"That's the fourth time this week Hank and I'm sick and tired of it. By the goddess, I need to go and get some air."

Hank gave her a sympathetic smile and watched as she flew off. Then he helped himself to the chocolates and decided to leave the roses and perfume outside Rogue's door so she would think they were from Remy. The Cajun deserved a break after his unfortunate encounter with Steve Irwin. 

Speaking of the Aussie he was presently waiting outside the X-Mansion with a special trap set up for the Weather Witch as he called her. Sure enough there she was riding the winds high above him. Now he would have to see if his animal mimicry skills were up to scratch.

"Do not worry little one for I will aid you," said Ororo as she spotted Steve's dog Sally who was covered in tomato ketchup. On a mission of mercy she swooped down to rescue the dog and never noticed the net until it was far too late.

"Crikey come and check this beauty out. Isn't she gorgeous and get a load of this. She's the Weather Witch and she can ride high on the winds and control the weather. Luckily she's claustrophobic so this net ought to hold her.

Then Steve gave a yelp of pain as Sally bit him on the leg. She didn't appreciate being covered in tomato sauce.

Trapped within the confines of the net Ororo was starting to panic. She could hardly move and she felt as though she was being crushed in the confined space. It always brought back memories of her entrapment in a collapsing house at a very young age.

"Bright lady, I beg you to give me strength to free myself.

"Hey Hank would ya believe that Aussie jerk is back again. He's just netted Storm."

Logan was not a happy man and he could barely restrain himself from going into a berserker rage. Luckily Hank put a restraining hand on the feral's shoulder and then outlined his plan of action.

Steve had just finishing bandaging his leg and was busy capturing Ororo's struggles on his camcorder. Suddenly a blue furred form tapped him on the shoulder and as he turned his camcorder was snatched.

"What a marvelous piece of equipment Mr. Irwin. Now let me explain the inner workings of the camcorder to you in extreme technical detail."

Steve's eyes started to glaze over under the relentless lecture giving Logan his opportunity. Sharp claws sliced through the net and then the beautiful Ororo was free. Hank and Logan beat a hasty retreat.

"You're alright mate," gulped Steve as he saw the anger blazing in Ororo's eyes.

"By the goddess, I am going to let you know why they call me Storm!" said Ororo icily.

She opened up with the full force of a blizzard battering Steve with chunks of ice and freezing him to the bone with the gale force winds.

"Crikey it's a bit chilly with my shorts on."

Then her whirlwind slammed him against the mansion walls with an impact that shook the building to its foundations and left some nasty cracks. In fact the impact was so violent that even Steve felt it.

"Strewth that's a bit hard on the old mug. Err you're alright aren't you mate," groaned Steve.

"Now you shall feel the fury of the heavens. Let the lightning strike with the full force of my wrath!"

"Crikey……."

Those were the last words Steve uttered before the lightning bolt hit and he was literally burnt to a crisp. Overcome with her efforts Ororo collapsed to the floor.

"Are ya alright darlin?"

Ororo came to and found she was reclining on the couch with her head on Logan's lap. Nearby Hank was hovering anxiously with a new box of chocolates, fresh fruit and other delectable treats. A concerned grimace was on his furry face.

"I'm going to take very good care of you Ororo and we will both wait on you hand and foot until you recover."

"Actually I'm fine. Then again I am feeling quite weak."

Ororo decided she would take her time recovering and allow herself to be pampered. She smiled and then gave a little moan so that Logan could kiss her better once more. 

"Well curse my stars and garters. I'll just have to start all over again with a new clone. Next time X-Men I will succeed."

With an angry snarl the thwarted Dark Beast went back to work. The next clone would be even more irritating than the last one. If that one didn't succeed he was sure he would tear out all his fur in frustration. Anyway Sinister was also working on Steve Irwin clones so it was his duty to do better. The Dark Beast snarled once more and set off to work pausing only to help himself to Twinkies.


End file.
